


Stirring Circumspect

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She feels a pulse down the thread</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirring Circumspect

**Author's Note:**

> Post-NFA. Title and summary adapted from Erin Belieu's _Brown Recluse_.

Lilah's just finished her last conference call of the day when the door to her office slams open, and Faith stalks in.

Just behind her, Brian trails helplessly, clutching his wrist in one hand, and his headset with another. Lilah hangs up her phone and stands. "It's all right, Brian." She waves him back. "Faith has...a standing appointment."

"Standing appointment?" As Brian retreats to his desk, Faith raises an eyebrow and settles into one of the ergonomically-correct chairs in front of Lilah's desk. "Didn't know you were expecting me."

"I wasn't." Lilah unbuttons her jacket. "What brings you to DC?"

Faith props her feet up on the desk. "The Watchers keep tabs on Wolfram and Hart." She's watching Lilah shrug out of her jacket. "Your name popped up."

"I'm honored." Lilah sways past her, shuts the office door and hangs the jacket behind it. Steps out of her stylish-yet-professional shoes, and curls her toes against the carpet for a moment.

"Yeah, well." Faith swivels in her chair, crooks a leg over the arm of it. "Couldn't resist taking a closer look at evil dead. Part of the job."

"Right." Lilah unhooks the back of her skirt, pauses before she starts undoing the buttons of her blouse. "There's a concert at the Kennedy Center tonight. You don't mind?"

Faith leers, casual and familiar. "I won't stop you."

"Thanks." Lilah lets her skirt fall to the floor, unbuttons her blouse and lets it hang open. "I'd hate to be late."

"Absolutely," Faith replies, and her eyes trail over the lace of Lilah's garter belt.

Lilah hides a smirk, slides out of her blouse and lets it fall, steps out of the circle of clothing wearing only stockings, bra, panties, and the diamond pendant around her neck.

"I'm surprised you're with them," she remarks to Faith.

Faith blinks. "With?"

"The Council." Lilah walks back to her desk, retrieves a shoebox from beneath it. "You don't seem like the type." She leans against the front of the desk, pops open the lid and allows herself a moment to admire the shoes within before sliding them onto her feet.

Faith licks her lips. "The type to what?"

Lilah stands, struts forward until she's almost straddling Faith, who's still sprawled in her chair.

"To take orders," she murmurs, leaning forward to brace her hands against the chair's arms. "You never struck me as someone who liked to be tied down."

Faith shifts in her seat, granting Lilah an excellent view down her tank top. "Depends on who's doing the tying."

Lilah laughs, slowly, deliberately. "Of course." She straightens, walks back to the door, shedding her bra on the way. She hears Faith catch her breath.

Her dress is hanging behind the door, still in its plastic garment bag. Lilah tugs it out carefully, slides the silk sheath over her head.

She adjusts the thin straps of the dress on her shoulders, looks back at Faith. She likes the look on Faith's face, the way her lips part as Lilah smiles.

"Zip me up?" she asks, and adds a pout around the words.

Faith rises from the chair like a predator, and she's behind Lilah in a moment. Her hands trace over the skin of Lilah's back.

"What time is your concert?" she asks, and she's already easing the dress up, and Lilah shivers.

"Not for an hour," she responds, and Faith's fingers are already slipping under elastic and cloth, to heated flesh.

The concert can wait.


End file.
